


It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Want To Rock And Roll)

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: All My Stars [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Nightmares, No Endgame Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Paralysis, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, forgetting Infinity War and Endgame happened, kind of, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: As Peter deals with the after effects of being temporary paralyzed from the waist down, he also comes to the damning realization that the Rogue Avenger's still believe Tony is his father and that they have zero idea about his arachnid alter ego.Also, Summer is right around the corner.***This is a sequel to my first story, so I highly recommend you read that first or you will be incredibly confused. Not Infinity War or Endgame compliant.





	It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Want To Rock And Roll)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from my small break and ready to continue with this universe! I mostly have the plot line fleshed out for this story, but don't be surprised if the amount of chapters change. Nothing is set in stone yet.

Peter was trying to get used to the new braces that encased his legs, he really was. Not just for himself, but for Aunt May, his friends, and especially Tony.

The man had taken Peter’s temporary paralysis harder than he had, spending days cooped up in his lab testing and designing new schematics that would best for for the young spider boy's ailment. Rhodey had assured him that it was the exact same thing he had done after his accident, and that Tony was probably just freaked that another person close to him had lost the ability to use their legs in such a short span of time.

But that didn’t stop the guilt that flooded Peter as he laid in bed that night, realizing how ungrateful he was being. Tony had given him a second chance, a way to regain his motor skills while still being able to complete daily tasks. He was even returning to school tomorrow, which was something that would have been a lot harder to achieve without the billionaires help.

But there Peter still was, complain about how sore his legs felt and how uncomfortable it was to go to the bathroom with the brace on. If he hadn’t before, Tony was definitely regretting his choice to help the boy now, after realizing how whiny he got at every minor convenience that crossed his path.

It was a problem Peter had dealt with most of his life, even if it was just the common cold or a small headache, he always got irritated and bitchy whenever he wasn’t feeling well. And now the brace was no exception to that. When he had been using the wheelchair to get around everything had been fine, but now that he actually had to put effort into getting better and work towards it, he was starting to get fed up with the pieces of metal around his legs.

Without realizing it, small tears were starting to trail down Peter’s face as all these thoughts started to cross him minds. If Tony didn’t already think he was being rude and ungrateful lately, than the other Avengers definitely did. Just last night he had snapped at Steve after the man had asked him how he was feeling. He had already been having a rotten day, and the sympathetic looks he’d been receiving from the super soldier did nothing to help his demeanor. So without thinking he had responded with a snide comment before retreating to his room for the night.

Nobody had come to see him since, and Peter knew Steve had at least told May and Tony about his recent actions. The small plastic alarm clock that sat on the nightstand adjacent to his bed showed that the time was _10:26pm,_ and he was wondering if he’d ever get to sleep at this rate. Insomnia was no stranger in the Parker household, but it was usually memories of collapsing buildings and people turning to dust that kept him awake. Not his own stupid actions.

Peter rolled over, wincing at the way his legs felt like bricks as they moved. He knew he had to apologize to Steve in the morning, if the soldier even wanted to talk to him after what he had said, but the prospect of having to face the man again made his chest well up with anxiety. Captain America had his _I’m not angry, just disappointed_ face down to a tee, and Peter had already seen enough of that in the videos they played in detention. The thought of having to experience that in real life was almost unbearable.

The sound of a train rumbled in the distant, and Peter briefly wondered how he had never noticed that track ran so close to the compound. He usually spent most days here either in the living room or lab, so he had never explored the outside grounds of the building before. Nevertheless, the noise reminded him of home and calmed him down significantly. There was still, however, that sinking sensation in his chest whenever he thought about how now his crappy alarm clock now read _11:03pm_ and he was still no closer to falling asleep.

Then, he had an idea. Possibly a stupid one, but at this point Peter was starting to get a little bit too desperate to care. His thoughts were going a mile a minute and he thought that maybe if he just talked to somehow about all this, he might be able to finally drift off into unconsciousness.

“Friday?” He asked the ceiling tentatively. “Is- Is Mr. Stark still awake?”

The room was silent for a moment, before the AI responded. “Yes. Mr. Stark is still awake and working in his lab. Would you like me to get him for you?”

“Please.” Peter whispered, hoping the AI could hear him. He was trying not to cry again, but the voices in his head were starting to get unbearably loud and if he didn’t do something about it soon he might just start screaming.

In an attempt to block out all the noise, Peter shoved his head onto the surface of his super soft pillow and cupped his hands over his ears. It helped a little, but his tears still made small stains on the expensive fabric and his fingernails dug into the sides of his skull.

He was so far gone by this point, that he didn’t even notice when Tony appeared in his doorway, calling his name. Upon noticing the state of the boy, he quickly ran over to Peter’s bedside and gently placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

Peter jumped slightly at the suddenly contact, but instantly relaxed as soon as he realized it was Tony. “You came.” He whispered, not noticing when he voice came out strangled and gravely. “I’m sorry.”

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and didn’t even flinch when Peter flung himself into his arms, trying to mask his quiet sobs. It was heartbreaking for him to watch, but all her could do was sooth the kid and run his hand through his curls while he tried to calm down.

“Do you want tell me what this is all about?” Tony asked him, playing with the short curls at the nape of his neck. “Because you seem pretty upset about something.”

Peter tried to reposition himself in Tony’s arms, and almost started sobbing again when his legs wouldn't corporate the way he want them too. It wasn’t fair, he was suppose to be the strong and powerful Spider-Man, but now he could even walk without an assist and occasionally needed help when it came to bathing. It was humiliating, and he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

“I’m sorry.” Peter repeated, as Tony sighed at the boys words. “I’m sorry for being a burden.”

Tony’s face feel at Peter’s words, and he started to re-positioning himself on the bed. He helped Peter move over further so now he could fully slip under the covers, and then had the teenager rest his head on his chest.

“You’re not a burden Peter.” He told the boy, after they had both gotten comfortable. “You’ve never been a burden to me. I promise.”

Peter buried his head in the fabric of his mentor’s shirt, making his voice slightly muffled. “I’m sorry for being ungrateful and rude.” He cried, as Tony rubbed circles around his back. “I try so hard not to, but sometimes I can’t help it and I snap at people.”

When Tony talked again, his voice was quiet and gentle. “Peter, nobody blames you.” He told him. “You went through an incredibly traumatic event and are now grieving the loss of one of your basic motor skills. That’s a hard thing to go through.”

Peter’s sobs had mostly stopped now, but the boy was still shaking slightly. “That doesn’t excuse what I said to Steve.” He admitted, trying not to let his voice come out wobbly. “What if he never forgives me.”

Tony sighed at how over dramatic he was being, and thought back to how shocked he had been when Steve had told him and May what Peter had said to him. “What you said was pretty awful, and you will be apologizing for that tomorrow. But I promise you he doesn’t hate you over one stupid comment. He also knows what it feels like to lose a big part of yourself and to not know how to cope with it. I'm sure he'll forgive you.”

Peter had gone mostly silent, and Tony could only hope that he was finally starting to doze off. “We’re all here for you buddy.” he reassured him. “Every single one of us, and I promise you it’s going to take a lot more than a few choice words to get rid of us.”

After that, the room feel into comfortable silence as Peter fell asleep, and Tony follow soon after him. It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in weeks, and Peter couldn’t even be mad when May called the school the next morning and told them he wouldn't be coming in that day. When she had went to get Peter up, she had found the pair both sound asleep and couldn’t find the heart to wake them up. They both needed their well deserved rest, and one more missed day of school wouldn't hurt Peter.

Just like Mr. Stark had told him, the next morning when Peter went to apologize to Steve for his outburst the night before, the super soldier polity thanked him and then proceeded to ask if he wanted pancakes or waffles for breakfast. All qualms from the previous day forgotten as the two doused their food in ungodly amounts of syrup and laughed when Sam looked at them in disgust.

And later that day as Peter was in physical therapy, with both Mr. Stark and May cheering for him on the side lines, he made an effort to look over at them every so often and give them a nice bright smile. He wanted to prove to both of them, and himself, that he could be better. And that he wasn’t going to live his life constantly complaining about everything that was out of his control.

It was only a start, but the smile Tony gave him in return made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short introduction! I have a lot of plans for this story so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
